


Everyday I Wanted to Come Home

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Jack Kline Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Depowered Jack Kline, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Fluff, Gen, Jack Kline Has a Soul, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: After Castiel rescues his son from the church he's worried about Jack's wellbeing and tries his best to be as supportive as possible.For theCastielsquare of Jack Kline Bingo
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Jack Kline Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Everyday I Wanted to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write that missing part in the Gamblers and I totally forgot I hadn't started Jack Kline Bingo yet so this is for the Castiel square!

Castiel remembers how he carefully folded every piece of clothing Jack owned and put them in the drawers in Jack’s room.

Now for the first time since the cemetery, he picked out new clothes - something comfortable, soft and warm. He knew the Empty was unforgiving and cold to his angelic senses and he could only imagine how it had impacted Jack’s. He placed them in the shower room, along with body wash, shampoo and a brand new toothbrush. Along with his bubblegum toothpaste. Things that were soft and light on the senses - that way Jack’s transition back to the real world- were gentle and reassuring. 

Jack’s fiddled with the knobs before Castiel helped to show him how they worked. He looked up at his father with those doe eyes - like the curious and happy two and a half-year-old he was and copied the movements his father showed him.

The shower was soon running and Castiel was preparing Jack's room. Grabbing the extra sweaters he'd stashed under Jack's bed, the socks as well and a brush for Jack's hair.

Oddly enough, his human idiosyncrasies returned he began to pace and tidy up what little mess there was. He remembered from when he worked at the Gas-n-Sip he'd done the same during downtime to ease his restlessness. 

The shower turned off and Castiel readied himself so he would spook Jack with his nervousness - it was the last thing he needed right now.

Instead, he decided to make something to eat - in hopes of getting coaxing Jack into food. He wasn't sure what was in the Bunker's fridge but he arranged a plate of snacks, a ham sandwich and vegetables and fruit. 

Jack arrived in the kitchen wearing the red sweater Castiel had left him. He grinned and his eyes widened at the food his father had prepared.

"I thought you might want something to eat. How are you feeling?"

Jack's eyebrows knit together as he thought. He brushed 

If Castiel was nervous about Jack not eating that fear disappeared very quickly as Jack eat almost everything Castiel had made - even the vegetables - Cas was perplexed. Jack stared up at him - his mouth full of food - a look of embarrassment on his face. 

"Sorry," He swallowed and wiped his face, "I haven't eaten actual food in so long...I missed it," 

Castiel couldn't help but Jack, "It's okay Jack," He was so filled with emotional - despite himself he got choked up and had to turn away. Jack's soft eyes met his and his son reached out his hand - "Are you okay?" Jack's voice was so concerned - Castiel cleared his throat.

He'd gotten Jack back again - he was going to defeat Chuck and save them all from his grandfather's wrath. He was going up to be the person the angel knew Kelly would have been proud of. 

"I am now Jack," Castiel said as he grabbed a grape off Jack's plate and happily ate it.

Jack blinked and his face split into a gaped toothed smile, "I'm happy to be home too",


End file.
